


Then

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 16:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Ignis appreciates Gladio’s aftermath.





	Then

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for “gladio is at his sexiest after he's just been well fucked, and any enjoys the view” prompt on [the FFXV Kinkmeme](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/5690.html?thread=11771450#cmt11771450).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He finishes dressing in the living room, because that’s where the bulk of his clothes have fallen—they were already ripping everything off the second he came through the door. Gladiolus had thrown him up against the wall and torn all the buttons off his shirt, and Ignis had shoved Gladiolus back towards the couch and pulled his belt clean off. Gladiolus’ pants are still strewn across the cushions, his shirt on the hallway floor. Ignis rolls his socks up towards his knees, tugs his pants down over them, and wanders into the bedroom as he puts on his gloves.

There’s no real reason to go back, but there’s every reason not to—he has to pick Noctis up from the Citadel in twenty minutes, and he can’t afford another distraction. Gladiolus is the most potent distraction there is. He’s still sprawled out on the bed, stripped naked and breathing hard, his flushed skin shimmering with cooling sweat. His head lifts off the pillow at Ignis’ entrance, then drops back down, his eyes rolling back in his head. He’s clearly having difficulty recovering, something that gives Ignis an enormous swell of pride.

It takes a great deal of strength to fuck a behemoth senseless. There are few other men in Insomnia who could leave Gladiolus Amicitia so thoroughly wrecked. There’s even fewer that Gladiolus would actually call back the next day. Gladiolus frequently calls Ignis up and _begs_ to be fucked, which Ignis doesn’t take lightly. 

He lingers there, just at the foot of the bed, eyes drawing over every sculpted surface of Gladiolus’ handsome figure. He trails down the bulging abs, the chiseled six-pack, the sharp hip bones and wilted cock, the spent sac and spread open thighs. Gladiolus’ hole, thoroughly fucked open, is still leaking onto the sheets. They’ve gone far past the point of using condoms. It’s well worth the exclusivity—Ignis truly enjoys watching his seed trickle down and stick to Gladiolus’ underside. 

He also enjoys painting Gladiolus’ face, coming between his pecs, and spilling onto the small of his back. They didn’t have time for multiple rounds today. So Ignis made the one round _count_—he made Gladiolus _earn_ every drop of cum.

He’s tempted to smear it up and over Gladiolus’ stomach, but he resists, instead just casually observing. He keeps meaning to hire Prompto to come and take a few professional shots—these are the sorts of moments that Ignis always wants to look back on. Gladiolus is a gorgeous specimen that looks spectacular when they spot each other across council chambers, when they meet up for dinner, when they’re kissing in the car—but he’s at his most beautiful when he’s been used to his limits and left in a brutal afterglow. 

Still hoarse from screaming, Gladiolus rasps, “Thought you were leaving.”

“I am,” Ignis answers, voice steadier though still strained. “But you look so good like this, I couldn’t resist a final glance...”

Gladiolus grins, snorting. Ignis foolishly hikes one knee onto the bed, then climbs up and forward. He drops one hand to Gladiolus’ meaty thigh—Gladiolus shivers at the rough texture of his glove. Unable to stop, Ignis trails up Gladiolus’ side, smoothing over his chest, digging in to palm each and every muscle. When Ignis’ thumb brushes over one nipple, Gladiolus groans, “Iggy... you’re gonna make me hard again...”

“I don’t think so,” Ignis coolly responds, quite confident in his skills. “I’m afraid I fucked you much too hard for that. You’ll require at least another hour.”

Gladiolus’ gaze flickers up to him, absolutely burning. A hungry growl spills out of Gladiolus’ throat, and he spreads his legs wider, daring Ignis, “Fuck me again in the meantime.”

Ignis is sorely tempted. He allows Gladiolus a benevolent smile. Bending down, he presses a chaste kiss against Gladiolus’ mouth, but he pulls back again when Gladiolus tries to deepen it. Before Gladiolus can regain enough strength to grab him, Ignis climbs off the bed. 

He pulls his phone out of his pocket and frames the image, snapping a full body shot of Gladiolus in his prime. It should be enough, but it’s too good—Ignis finds himself leaning forward to guide Gladiolus’ knees up against his chest. Then Ignis can take another picture: a close up of the view between Gladiolus’ legs. He hates to leave it there, but he does, because he knows he’ll get Gladiolus again soon, and it’ll be just as exquisite.

Pocketing his phone, he bids, “Good bye,” and leaves.


End file.
